otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Brijie
Brijie Brijie was a dwarf in life, and death seems to have spared her some of the more drastic corporeal realignments inflicted on other souls condemned (or graced) to live in Necromundus. Not that Brijie appreciates the distinction- she remembers little enough of her life and views the entire city of Necromundus with the askance, skeptical sort of tolerance one might have visiting a foreign country or a particularly odd set of relatives. Brijie remembers very little of her life- mostly she is left with impressions of laughter, warmth, and lots and lots of people. Her perspective was that the world she knew fit her size; the 'big people' of Necromundus are as fascinating and unknown to her as the various anthropomorphic forms. She has an inherent gift with elementals such as fire, earth and water which she exploited in life as an experimenter. In death, this natural talent blossomed into magical abilities with the three, though of course Brijie has much to learn about control and finesse. Brijie can't remember how she died- and she doesn't really care. She's more interested in her newfound magical abilities and the concept of apple cider. Brijie's Appearance Standing right at three feet tall, Brijie is about average for her race in height. She is considered too skinny by most dwarven standards, though 'chunky' is still about the kindest any other race could describe her as. She has wirey red curls that propel themselves in perfect spirals from her head at any angle imaginable, creating a crimson halo around her pale face. Her nose, an enormously round sort of thing, sits squarely between two deeply lidded eyes of dark brown. Her hands and feet are pudgy, but her fingers, and her tongue, are deft. Brijie is dressed in leather trousers, a dark green tunic with a leather jerkin pulled over it and any number of pockets sewn into the inside and outside of the vest. Her feet are clad in heavy brown boots and a pair of thick leather gloves protects her hands on occassion. She sports a fantastic lime-green bowler hat on her head, perched like a bird in a firey nest among the curls atop her head. An OOC Note about Brijie's Personality Brijie as a very pragmatic, practical, sensible sort of person- a temperament that is, on the surface, at distinct odds with her fascination with inventing and magic. As the character's personality grows, however, it becomes more and more apparent that while Brijie faces her world with practicality, her idea of practical follows a simplistic logical route. If someone needs a bridge, then clearly the way to do that is make a land bridge, right? Or maybe find a way to divert the water entirely. Genius! Where machinery and innovation failed in life, the magic abilities to toy with elementals in death really allow Brijie the opportunity to develop her dichotomic personality into a rounded completeness. Brijie utilizes an odd manner of speaking, based (OOCly) entirely on the dwarf skill of Long-Windedness. Her use of punctuation to separate thoughts and sentences in spoken word is almost non-existent, she has a tenancy to narrate events, repeat words for emphasis, and to randomly refer to herself in both the first and third person in the same sentence. Other dwarves, or non-dwarves who might have been a dwarf among Brijie's people in life, are welcome to emulate the speech quirks if they so desire. =Badges= Category:Pages with Badges